Fulminus (Aura)
Description When the aura activates, an illusionary thunderbolt strikes the user, and a small area around it is ignited with flames that float around the user. As the Aura levels up, the flames will become redder and burn more violently, before eventually turning blue whenever the aura is mastered. A golden, transparent smoke will also come off the user, with small static bolts coursing through it. History There was once a King who ruled during the times of humans. He had a loyal bodyguard that would throw himself in the path of great danger without question in order to protect his King. When the worlds merged and the two became Pokemon, the bodyguard kept his ways, even though the King was no longer a ruler. The bodyguard, a Magmortar,'s loyalty one day formed this very Aura, and with it made his friend, a Luxray, feel just like a King again, and be able to protect him better than ever before. But, eventually there came a day where there were just too many foes ganging up on the pair. The guardian used the Aura's overflare, but could not vanquish all the foes, and his friend died along with him. But, the Aura lived on. When one claims eternal loyalty to another, and vows to give their life for another, and is utterly honest, there is a chance they will gain this Aura. It is said that leaving the Chosen, or otherwise breaking their vow, will cause this Aura to disappear, or even turn on the Aura's user. However, given the nature of the few that have earned this Aura, noone actually knows if this is true at all. Move(s) and Ability(s) * Level 1: Loyalty- Choose one other Pokemon. The Chosen receives +1 to their offensive stats, while the user receives +1 to their defensive stats. But, if the Chosen Faints, -3 to both offensive and defensive stats. golden crown will appear on the Chosen * Level 5: Burning Flames, Storming Bolts (Ability): Electric Attacks will deal extra Fire-type damage, and Fire-Type Attacks will deal extra Electric-Type damage. Lose 25% of your max health if the Chosen faints. * Level 8: Self-Sacrifice: Sacrifice a portion of your HP in order to heal 1.5x that amount of HP to your Chosen. Will also pass on existing pass stat boosts on the user to the Chosen. (Except the boost from Loyalty) * Level 12: Valiant Guardian: Take attacks aimed at your chosen and gain +3 defensive stats for that turn. Nothing else may be done for this turn. Both the User and Chosen are healed by 10% x the number of hits taken that turn. * Level 15: Passionate Flames, Vicious Bolts (Ability): Upgraded version of Burning Flames, Storming Bolts. Electric and Fire attacks will also gain a 1.5x damage boost along with the additional type damage. Lose 50% of your max health if Chosen faints. Replaces Burning Flames, Storming Bolts. * Level 18: Protector's Blessing: Chosen is fully healed, and any statuses or stat drops are removed. For the next 5 turns, the Chosen will gain 1/8th HP Regeneration. Can only be used at most twice per battle. * Level 20: Loyal To The Very End (Ability): Upgraded version of Passionate Flames, Vicious Bolts. All attacks are able to deal additional Fire or Electric Type damage receive STAB boost when applicable, but non Fire/Electric Attacks will not receive the damage boost of Passionate Flames, Vicious Bolts with their additional type damage Boost of Loyalty's boosts are improved, giving +2 Offensive stats and +1 Defensive stats to Chosen, and +2 Defensive stats and +1 Offensive stats to the user. The penalty is increased to -4.If the Chosen Faints, the User will lose 75% max HP. Replaces Passionate Flames, Vicious Bolts. Aura Overflare Last Stand, Final Storm: Usable only after the Chosen has fainted. The user is invoked into a vicious rage, removing the penalty of Loyalty, and boosting the user to +3 offensive stats for the next 5 turns. Every Pokemon fainted during this time will give another +1 to offensive stats (max of +6). If the battle is not ended in this period, the user will faint, and a massive storm of fire and electricity will the remaining opponents withing a 15 ft radius BP, 80 Acc, Deals Fire and Electric Damage Category:Aura Category:User-Created Aura